Any Kind Of Guy
by Bella Jett Swan Potter
Summary: los RRB estan desesperados, ¿como se le declararan a las PPGZ?, ¿un poema, una poesia? -¿una cancion?-dijo butch desinteresadamente con una guitarra en la mano...


Las Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, ni tampoco los Rowdyruff Boys, yo solo los uso para crear historias, la canción tampoco me pertenece, es de BTR, solo la tome como inspiración,

**Any Kind Of Guy **

**General POV**

En una casa de 2 pisos se encontraban 3 muchachos desparramados tanto en el sillón como en el piso, viendo la televisión, donde se veian a 3 muchachas luchando contra un robot gigante

-chicos, ya me aburri, quiero…no, hay que hacer algo-dijo un muchacho de cabello pelirrojo, corto por atrás y largo por el frente, con un fleco algo largo, su pelo desordenado estaba cubierto por una gorra roja, vestía una campera color tinto, unos pantalones de mezclilla grises, y unos tenis negros con detalles rojos. Sus ojos rojo sangre relucían de aburrimiento

-tienes razón, ¿pero que?-respondio otro de cabello rubio algo desordenado, pero que cualquier modelo envidiaría, ya que era de un rubio resplandeciente y bien cuidado, vestia una camisa azul bajito, las mangas eran cortas y de color azul oscuro, traia unos pantalones color beige y unos tenis negros con azul. Sus ojos azules como el cielo miraban con curiosidad a sus 2 hermanos

-no tengo ni idea-respondio un muchacho de cabello negro azabache, algo largo y desordenado, con un fleco que le cubria parte de un ojo, este vestia una camisa verde de botones y de manga larga, traia desabrochados los primeros 3 botones, unos pantalones negros y unos tenis negros con verde. Sus ojos verdes esmeralda miraban con indiferencia a la televisión

Los 3 miraron la televisión justo en el momento en el que enfocaban a las 3 muchachas, que contestaban algunas preguntas

_-bueno, no es nada, lo hacemos para que la ciudad este a salvo-decia una muchacha pelirroja, su cabello era demasiado largo y estaba sujeto en una cola junto un gran moño rojo, vestia un vestido rosa claro, con detalles negros en los bordes de la falda tableada, en medio de este vestido se apreciaba un cinturón blanco y en medio de este un circulo color rosa con una P en medio, para complementar el atuendo, una chaqueta negra por arriba de la cintura con detalles en rosa. Sus ojos rosas miraban a la cámara con decisión _

_-tienes razón, no tienen que agradecernos-dijo potra muchacha rubia, su pelo estaba recogido en 2 colas, algo largas, su atuendo era igual al de su hermana, con la diferencia de que este era azul clarito, y los detalles tanto del vestido y la chaqueta eran azules, al igual su cinturón de un azul brillante. Sus ojos azules mostraban una gran inocencia_

_-ya vámonos, que quiero comer-dijo una muchacha de cabello negro azabache algo corto, un poco arriba de los hombros, su atuendo era igual al de sus hermanas, solo que los detalles de la chamarra y el vestido eran verdes, al igual el cinturón de un vibrante verde. Sus ojos verdes esmeralda mostraban aburrimiento._

Apagaron la televisión, y se vieron entre si, se dieron cuenta de que los 3 estaban sonrojados.

-¿Por qué están rojos?-pregunto el pelirrojo, que respondia al nombre de Brick, mirando a sus hermanos acusadoramente

-no cantes victoria, que tu tambien estas sonrojado-dijo el azabache, que respondia al nombre de Butch

-chicos, no será que… ¿les gustan las Powerpuff Girls Z?-pregunto el rubio, que respondia al nombre de Boomer

-mira quien habla, es que babea por la rubia-contraataco Butch, todavía sonrojado

-no lo culpes, que tu babeas por la verdecita-dijo Brick con burla

-lo dice el que se muere por la rosadita-dijo Butch mas rojo

Se miraron entre si incomodos, hasta que ya no lo soportaron

-¡esta bien, si me gusta Blossom!-grito Brick todo rojo

-¡y a mi me gusta Bubbles!-dijo Boomer sonrojado hasta tope

Miraron a Butch acusadoramente

-bien, bien, lo admito, me gusta Buttercup-dijo Butch avergonzado

-entonces, ya sabemos que hacer-dijo Brick con decisión

Sus hermanos lo miraron interrogantes, haciendo que a Brick le saliera una gota de sudor por la frente

-¡hay que conquistarlas!-dijo Brick con un tono de sabelotodo

-claro, como si fuera tan fácil-dijo Boomer algo triste

-recuerda quienes somos, somos los Rowdyruff Boys-dijo Butch con el semblante serio

-entonces, hay que hacer que nos miren, pero con buenos ojos, hay que buscar y ser lo que ellas quieren-dijo Brick con determinacion

Al dia siguiente, los chicos estaban buscando a las chicas, cuando vieron 3 estelas de color rosa, azul y verde pasar por los cielos, estos se miraron y empezaron a corres, buscando la dirección por donde se fueron esas estelas

Llegaron a un callejón, donde vieron que estas se des transformaban, y salieron caminando por el callejón, pasando de largo con los chicos que estaban escondidos detrás de unos botes de basura, miraron todo esto con sorpresa, ya que descubrieron la verdadera identidad de las chicas

-bueno, ahora que sabemos esto, podemos buscarlas-dijo Boomer con una sonrisa

-bien, vamos-dijo Brick saliendo de su escondite

Los 3 corrieron hacia la dirección que tomaron las chicas.

_**5 horas después**_

Los 3 muchachos venían cabizbajos, por varias razones

1: no encontraron a las chicas, a pesar de que les siguieron el paso

2: pasaron por una casa en ruinas y les metieron el susto de su vida

3: un carro paso y los mojo completitos

-chicos, creo que esta es una señal del destino-dijo Boomer llorando comicamente

-eres un idiota-le dijo Butch golpeándolo en la cabeza

Brick estaba pensativo, muchos factores hicieron que se deprimieran, pero el no perdia la esperanza

-chicos, hay que seguir intentándolo-dijo Brick tratando de animar a sus hermanos, y de paso el tambien

-Brick, sabes que es imposible-dijo Boomer con decepción

Entonces, de la nada, por los cielos, vieron 3 estelas, una rosa, otra azul y otra verde.

-chicos, alla van-dijo Butch mirando al cielo

Los 3 miraron hacia el cielo, y los 3 se llenaron de motivación

-muy bien, ¡hagamos que nos miren!-dijo Brick muy decidido

-¡bien!-dijeron Boomer y Butch al unísono

Al dia siguiente, los chicos estaban en su casa, tratando de averiguar como conquistarían a las chicas

-¿un poema?-dijo Boomer indeciso viendo un libro que estaba en la mesa

-¿una poesía?-dijo Brick avergonzado viendo como en la tele salía un señor algo avanzado de edad, recitando una

-¿una canción?-dijo Butch desinteresadamente con su guitarra en la mano , cuando vio que se quedaron callados, giro su cabeza y vio que sus hermanos lo veian raro-¿Qué?-pregunto molesto por sus miradas

-tienes razón, hay que hacerles una canción-dijo Brick con una sonrisa

-yo lo decía de broma, pero si lo quieren hacer-dijo Butch sonriendo algo apenado

-hagámoslo-dijo Boomer sonriendo

_**3 horas después**_

-no se me ocurre nada-dijo Brick tirando otra bola de papel, su casa parecía un basurero

-yo menos-dijo Boomer saliendo de una montaña de papel

-estoy igual o peor que ustedes-dijo Butch algo frustrado

Se miraron entre si, y a Brick se le vino algo a la mente

-creo que, tenemos que inspirarnos en como nos hacen sentir-dijo algo dudoso

-creo que tienes razón, nos vemos aquí cuando se nos ocurra algo-dijo Butch parándose del sillón

-de acuerdo-dijo Boomer levantándose del piso lleno de papeles

Los 3 se separaron para inspirarse, después de lo que parecieron días, los 3 se reunieron con varias hojas en mano, empezaron a ver lo que escribió cada uno, criticaron, apoyaron, y al final, terminaron

-bien, chicos, ya tenemos la letra, solo falta el sonido-dijo Brick orgulloso de todo lo que han hecho

-bien, entonces vamos-dijo Butch caminando hacia donde estaban los instrumentos

Después de varios intentos, regaños, tontadas y peleas, los chicos ya tenían todo terminado, se miraron entre si y sonrieron

-bueno, ya estamos listos, asi que vamos-dijo Brick tomando una guitarra

En el laboratorio, se encontraban las chicas algo aburridas, ya que había pasado mucho desde que lucharon contra el robot gigante de Mojo jojo.

-chicas, estoy aburrida-dijo una muchacha pelirroja de ojos rosas, que estaba sentada en el sillón

-yo tambien-dijo una muchacha rubia de ojos azules, que estaba leyendo algunas revistas

-yo estoy peor-dijo una muchacha de cabello negro y ojos verdes esmeralda, que estaba desparramada en el sillón

Pero lo que no sabían ellas era de que afuera del laboratorio se encontraban los Rowdyruff Boys armándose de valor para declarárseles a las chicas.

-saben, como me gustaría que alguien me trajera serenata o algo similar-dijo la pelirroja que respondia al nombre de Blossom

-seria muy romantico-dijo la rubia, que respondia al nombre de Bubbles

-seria algo vergonzoso-dijo la azabache, que respondia al nombre de Buttercup

-no importa quien fuera, pero, me gustaría que fuera la persona de la que estoy enamorada-dijo Blossom sonrojada

Las otras 2 la miraron interrogante mente, la pelirroja se dio cuenta de que había pensado en voz alta

-Blossom, no me digas que ¿estas enamorada de un Rowdyruff boy?-pregunto Bubbles algo sorprendida y aliviada

-pues, les dire que si-dijo Blossom sonrojada y bajando la mirada, cuando vio que no le decían nada, levanto la mirada y vio que tanto Bubbles como Buttercup estaban sonriendo y sonrojadas -¿ustedes tambien?-pregunto sorprendida y feliz

-claro-dijo Bubbles sonriente

-creo que si-dijo Buttercup sonrojada, mirando a otro lado

-¿y cual es?-pregunto Bubbles mirando a las 2, esperando que ninguna lo estuviera de quien ella estaba enamorada

-yo, a mi me gusta Brick-dijo Blossom sonrojándose, pero sonriendo ampliamente

-a mi me gusta Boomer-dijo Bubbles aliviada

Miraron a Buttercup, que seguía callada

-eh, pues, a mi Butch-dijo avergonzada

Se miraron entre si, y empezaron a reírse

-que alivio siento, ya que pude revelar todo-dijo Blossom con una sonrisa

Bubbles y Buttercup asintieron, se quedaron en silencio, cuando empezaron a oir un ruido, algo similar a una guitarra, se miraron entre si, y salieron disparadas para afuera, grande fue su sorpresa cuando vieron a los 3 susodichos de los que estaban hablando, ahí en frente de ellas con varios instrumentos

-chicas, queremos decirles algo, pero, primero esto-dijo Brick sonrojado viendo a Blossom, que se sonrojo tambien

Entonces Boomer empezó con el ritmo de la batería

_**(Boomer)**_

_Hah, yea  
B T R, huh huh  
_

_**(Brick)**___

Here I am  
There you are  
Why does it seem so far  
Next to you is where I should be (where I wanna be)  


_**(Butch)**_

_Something I  
Want so bad  
Know what's inside your head  
Maybe I could see what you see (tell me what you see)_

_**(Brick y Boomer)**_

_Gotta keep on believing  
That everything takes time  
I'll make up any reason  
To make you mine  
If you're staying or leaving  
I'll follow your lead  
So why keep pretending  
Open your eyes  
I can be what you need_

_**(Brick, Boomer y Butch)**_

_Any kind of guy you want, girl  
That's the guy I'll be  
Turn myself upside down (yes I will, yes I will)  
Any kind of guy you want, girl  
You know I'll agree  
Turn your whole world around (yes I will, yes I will)_

Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide  
Change your mind  
I will be there  
Won't you try  
One more try  
Be my any kind of girl  
You decide  
It's alright  
I will be there

_**(Boomer y Butch)**__  
You seem so hard to know  
Say goodbye, say hello  
Then you say that it's time to go (now it's time to go)  
Changing my point of view  
Everyday something new  
Anything to get next to you (gonna get to you)_

_**(Brick y Boomer)**__  
Gotta keep on believing  
That everything takes time  
I'll make up any reason  
To make you mine  
If you're staying or leaving  
I'll follow your lead  
So why keep pretending  
Open your eyes  
I can be what you need_

_**(Brick, Boomer y Butch)**__  
Any kind of guy you want, girl  
That's the guy I'll be (that's the guy I'll be)  
Turn myself upside down (yes I will, yes I will)  
Any kind of guy you want, girl  
You know I'll agree (you know I'll agree)  
Turn your whole world around (yes I will, yes I will)_

Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide  
Change your mind  
I will be there (I'll be there)  
Won't you try  
One more try  
Be my any kind of girl  
You decide  
It's alright  
I will be there

_**(Boomer)**__  
Let me know if I'm getting through  
Making you understand  
If it's wrong I'll try something new  
(try something new)  
Don't look away  
Cause I'm here to stay  
If it's a game  
Then I'm gonna play_

(_**Brick, Boomer y Butch)**__  
Any kind of guy you want, girl  
That's the guy I'll be  
Turn myself upside down (yes I will, yes I will)  
Any kind of guy you want, girl  
You know I'll agree (you know I'll agree)  
Turn your whole world around (yes I will, yes I will)_

Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide  
Change your mind  
I will be there (I'll be there)  
Won't you try  
One more try  
Be my any kind of girl  
You decide  
It's alright  
I will be there 

_**(Butch)**__  
Bring it back  
__**(Brick, Boomer y Butch)**__  
Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide  
It's alright  
I will be there_

Los 3 terminaron de cantar, y escucharon unos aplausos, miraron a las chicas que estaban sonriendo, aplaudiendo y con lagrimas en los ojos, se preocuparon, ya que no esperaban verlas llorar

-¿no les gusto?-pregunto Brick preocupado, y para que negarlo, algo desilusionado

-claro que si, nos encanto-dijo Blossom con lagrimas en los ojos

-entonces, ¿Por qué están llorando?-pregunto Boomer curioso

-son lagrimas de felicidad-dijo Bubbles sonriendo

-entonces, que dicen-dijo Butch expectante

Entonces, las chicas corrieron a los brazos de los chicos

Blossom con Brick, cayeron al piso por el impacto, después de esto se miraron a los ojos, sonrieron y Brick tomo el rostro de Blossom, dándole un tierno beso

Bubbles fue con Boomer, esta la alcanzo a sujetar, se miraron sonrojados y Boomer le dio un beso dulce

Buttercup fue con Butch, este la agarro y empezó a dar vueltas con ella en brazos, y por ultimo le dio un beso apasionado

-esto contesta a todo-dijo Brick con una sonrisa

-por supuesto-dijo Blossom sonriendo


End file.
